english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Meskimen
Jim Ross Meskimen (born September 10, 1959) is an American actor, comedian, impressionist and voice actor. He's the son of actress Marion Ross and the father of actress Taylor Meskimen. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2003-2009) - Magician (ep52), Mr. Grundig, Mr. Lokietz (ep52), Mr. O'Toole (ep56) *Ask the StoryBots (2016-2018) - Bob Fossil (ep11), Brock O. Lee (ep8), Droppy (ep6), Pierre the Fly (ep5), The Mayor (ep3), Tony Mousetana (ep12), Wise Old Owl (ep2), Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Avatar Kuruk (ep59), Fire Nation Soldier (ep9), General How, Lieutenant Jee, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014-2017) - Arsenal, Guard#3 (ep41), Mysterious Figure (ep61), Scientist Supreme (ep53), Ultron *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Goraldo *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2014) - Emissary (ep28), Guardian 1 (ep66), Kweng (ep41), Shuyong Tree (ep66) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2016-2018) - Bloodwolf (ep41), Pigmalion, Uli (eps39-47), Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - News Reporter (ep2), Norton (ep2), S.W.A.T. M.P. (ep2) *Harvey Beaks (2015) - Chicky (ep15), Wasp (ep15) *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Derek (ep60), Waiter#2 (ep60), Whiny Man (ep60) *Justice League (2002) - Knight (ep20) *MAD (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Mel Brooks' Spaceballs: The Animated Series (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1996-1997) - Bob D. (ep17), Del Monte (ep28) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Neighbor John (ep10), Stumpy (ep10), Thom Cat (ep10) *Robot Chicken (2006) - Frank (ep30), John Corzine (ep31) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2008) - Robi, Agent#1, Agent#5 (ep9), Agent#7, Art (ep4), Bink Bushnell (ep3), Chad Chaddington (ep8), Delivery Guy (ep8), Dr. Gustav (ep2), Dr. Minkey (ep7), Techie#1 *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Janitor (ep23) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Cab Driver (ep7), Carlos Chang O'Brien, Worker#2 (ep5) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004) - Quentin (ep34) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Poodle, Stallion *The Batman (2007) - Chuck (ep58) *The Boondocks (2005-2014) - Male News Announcer (ep2), Trial News Announcer (ep2), Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Air Acolyte (ep33), Avatar Kuruk (ep19), Baatar Sr., Bathroom Attendant (ep46), Conductor (ep51), Daw, Driver (ep32), Guard (ep27), Guard (ep44), Guard (ep45), Guard Post Soldier (ep46), Hunter#1 (ep19), Mecha Suit (ep51), Police Dispatcher (ep32), Red Lotus Guard#2 (ep39), Reporter#1 (ep27), Sentry (ep31), Spirit One (ep49), Train Conductor (ep46) *The Loud House (2017) - Junkyard Guy (ep32), Manager (ep32), Ted (ep32) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Capt. Havel (ep16), Chief Man in Black (ep11), Conn (ep7), Crew#1 (ep7), Disciple (ep24), Dr. Vedder (ep47), Havel (ep7), Man (ep16), Pilot (ep11), Torgeson (ep24) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Aburn, Dog Cop (ep22), Ponzi (ep23), Vendor (ep8) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - Yesman *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Commissioner James Gordon, Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - General Briggs *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - President *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Detective, Phil Flaxman *Constantine: City of Demons: The Movie (2018) - Beroul, Cheleb, Quedbas *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Captain Super *Justice League: Doom (2012) - King *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Pathologist, Victor Fries *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Slam Bradley *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Announcer, Concert Announcer, Old Mirror *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon (2016) - Rabbit 'Shorts' *Morris and the Cow (2016) - Señor Insanity 'TV Specials' *A StoryBots Christmas (2017) - The Elf *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Ultron *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion (2014) - Carlos Chang O'Brien *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Manhattan Project (2014) - Carlos Chang O'Brien 'Web Animation' *Constantine: City of Demons (2018) - Beroul (ep5) *Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series (2009) - Command Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Ender's Game: Alive (2013) - Bernard, Carn Carby, Dink, Operator, Additional Voices *With Lee in Virginia (2015) - Dr. Jim, Gen. Sheridan, Train Conductor, Train Passenger 'Audiobooks' *A Confederate General from Big Sur (2017) - Narration *A History of the Future (2014) - Narration *A Matter of Matter (2010) - Additional Voices *A People's History of the Vampire Uprising (2018) - Narration *A Very Strange Trip (2011) - Additional Voices *Ai! Pedrito! - When Intelligence Goes Wrong (2011) - Colonel Enrique, Narrator *Alibaba (2016) - Narration *All Frontiers Are Jealous (2011) - Additional Voices *An Unfortunate Woman (2016) - Narration *Arctic Wings (2014) - Additional Voices *Battlefield Earth (2016) - MacAdam *Beyond All Weapons (2012) - Additional Voices *Billion Dollar Painter (2014) - Narration *Branded Outlaw (2008) - Additional Voices *Brass Keys to Murder (2012) - Additional Voices *Calendar Mysteries: April Adventure (2011) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: August Acrobat (2014) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: December Dog (2014) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: February Friend (2011) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: January Joker (2011) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: July Jitters (2014) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: June Jam (2011) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: March Mischief (2011) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: May Magic (2011) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: New Year's Eve Thieves (2016) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: November Night (2014) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: October Ogre (2014) - Narration *Calendar Mysteries: September Sneakers (2014) - Narration *Cardboard Gods (2010) - Narration *Cargo of Coffins (2009) - Additional Voices *Cattle King for a Day (2011) - Additional Voices *Conduct Unbecoming (2010) - Narration *Danger in the Dark (2009) - Additional Voices *Dead Men Kill (2010) - Additional Voices *Death Waits at Sundown (2012) - Additional Voices *Defenders of the Faith (2019) - Narration *Destiny's Drum (2010) - Additional Voices *Devil's Manhunt (2011) - Greg Matson, Henry, Stepfather, Tollivet *Dr. Mary's Monkey (2012) - Narration *Dragonfly (2019) - Narration *Ellison Wonderland (2015) - Narration *False Cargo (2012) - Additional Voices *Farnsworth's Classical English Rhetoric (2011) - Narration *Fifty-Fifty O'Brien (2014) - Additional Voices *Forbidden Gold (2014) - Additional Voices *Golden Hell (2010) - Additional Voices *Goon Squad Vol. 3: Old Enemies (2015) - Henri Dexter *Gun Boss of Tumbleweed (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunman's Tally (2013) - Additional Voices *Hell's Legionnaire (2012) - Berber, Abd el Malek, Copain, Ivan, Maurice *Hostage to Death (2009) - Additional Voices *Hurricane (2012) - Additional Voices *Hurtling Wings (2011) - Additional Voices *If I Were You (2008) - Additional Voices *Inky Odds (2012) - Additional Voices *Killer's Law (2014) - Additional Voices *King of the Gunmen (2013) - Additional Voices *Long for This World (2010) - Narration *Loot of the Shanung (2014) - George Harley Rockham, Burt, Clerk, Johnson, Pete Gar *Man-Killers of the Air (2012) - Additional Voices *Mister Tidwell, Gunner (2014) - Additional Voices *Mouthpiece (2012) - Additional Voices *Night Train (2018) - Narration *One Was Stubborn (2012) - Additional Voices *Orders is Orders (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Death Over China (2012) - Additional Voices *Sabotage in the Sky (2009) - Additional Voices *Sea Fangs (2010) - Agnes Loch, Chief Engineer, Chief Officer Hardesty, Percy Gilman *Shadows from Boot Hill (2012) - Additional Voices *Six-Gun Caballero (2009) - Additional Voices *South Phoenix Rules (2010) - Narration *Spy Killer (2008) - Additional Voices *The Baron of Coyote River (2010) - Additional Voices *The Battling Pilot (2012) - Additional Voices *The Big Seven (2015) - Narration *The Black Sultan (2013) - Additional Voices *The Bold Dare All (2014) - Additional Voices *The Carnival of Death (2011) - Additional Voices *The Chee-Chalker (2009) - Additional Voices *The Crossroads (2010) - Additional Voices *The Dakota Winters (2018) - Narration *The Deleted E-Mails of Hillary Clinton: A Parody (2015) - Narration *The Devil — With Wings (2013) - Additional Voices *The Dive Bomber (2013) - Additional Voices *The Essential American (2010) - Narration *The Falcon Killer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Great Secret (2008) - Additional Voices *The Green God (2014) - Additional Voices *The Harrows of Spring (2016) - Narration *The Headhunters (2011) - Additional Voices *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Additional Voices *The Iron Duke (2009) - Blachard, Bully, Captain Drett, Grauch, Lieutenant *The Lieutenant Takes the Sky (2013) - Additional Voices *The Magic Quirt (2012) - Additional Voices *The No-Gun Man (2014) - Additional Voices *The Phantom Patrol (2012) - Narration *The Ploughmen (2014) - Narration *The Professor Was a Thief (2009) - Additional Voices *The Red Dragon (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sky Devil (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sky-Crasher (2009) - Additional Voices *The Slickers (2014) - Additional Voices *The Story of Silver: How the White Metal Shaped America and the Modern World (2019) - Narration *The Toughest Ranger (2012) - Additional Voices *The Toyota Way to Lean Leadership (2011) - Narration *The Trail of the Red Diamonds (2011) - Additional Voices *The Tramp (2012) - Additional Voices *The Witch of Hebron (2010) - Narration *They Cage the Animals at Night (2018) - Narration *Tinhorn's Daughter (2014) - Additional Voices *Tomb of the Ten Thousand Dead (2012) - Additional Voices *Top Gun: An American Story (2019) - Narration *Trick Soldier (2013) - Colonel Bronson, Corpsman, Doctor, James C. Butterick, Native, Private Edwards *Trouble on His Wings (2012) - Additional Voices *Twenty Fathoms Down (2013) - Additional Voices *Under the Black Ensign (2008) - Additional Voices *Under the Diehard Brand (2009) - Additional Voices *When Shadows Fall (2012) - Additional Voices *While Bugles Blow! (2012) - Additional Voices *Wind-Gone-Mad (2009) - Additional Voices *World Made by Hand (2010) - Narration *Zen in the Martial Arts (2014) - Narration 'Motion Comics' *Superman: Red Son (2009) - Joseph Stalin, Lex Luthor Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Gordy (1995) - President Bill Clinton *Life (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - John F. Kennedy *X-Men: First Class (2011) - John F. Kennedy 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival (2010) - Genie *Disney on Ice: Mickey's Search Party (2018) - Genie 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Samantha! (2018) - Flavio Jr. (ep5) Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition: Siege of Dragonspear (2016) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013-2014) - GothCorp Security Guard, Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - John F. Kennedy *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Secretary of Defense *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - The Mad Doctor *Disney Golf (2002) - Mortimer Mouse *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Ultron *Disney Sports Basketball (2002) - Mortimer Mouse *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Mortimer Mouse *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Genie *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Albino Croc, Guard, Jogger, Sailor#4 *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tennant Fish, Line *DreamWorks Shrek's Carnival Craze: Party Games (2008) - Hook *DreamWorks Shrek the Third (2007) - Attendant#2, Geek, Hook *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Dr. Doom, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Fortnite (2017) - Additional Voices *Grid 2 (2013) - Patrick Callahan - WSR President *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Laroche *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Genie *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *MAG (2010) - S.V.E.R. Commander *Marvel Powers United VR (2018) - Ultron, Ultron Sentry *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Ultimo, Ultron, Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Ultron *Minecraft: Story Mode (2016) - Milo (ep5) *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Stone Warriors, Wingnut *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Dwarven Guardian Unit, Thranduil *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Genie *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2009) - Genie *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Genie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (244) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. Category:American Voice Actors